Ponyville/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png|This is a perfect scenery of Ponyville. Spike "When will you make friends, like Celestia said" S1E01.png Berry Punch along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|Ponyville looks lovely. Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png|Sweet Apple Acres Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png Rainbow Dash "What I say?" S1E1.png|Rainbow Dash sitting in a bridge... Central of Ponyville S1E1.png|Town Hall. Canterlot is in the background Twilight admiring hall decorations S1E01.png|The hall, which Rarity has decorated. Rarity's house S1E1.png|One of the most amazing houses in Ponyville Twilight "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png|Nice house you have there, Twilight. Fluttershy wants to tuck Spike into bed S1E01.png|A better view of the library's door. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Royal guards defeated S1E02.png|Royal guards have been downed apparently. Poor guys. Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|No use, she got away Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Rainbow at nighttime Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Awww, so cute of Spike, giving a hug to Twilight. Spike animation error S1E2.png|Celestia in Ponyville Pinkie Pie "isn't this exciting" S01E02.png|Pinkie, you look so cute with Ponyville right behind you The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|Ponyville, seen from Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie baats S1E03.png|Bats! Bats on my face! Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png|You look mighty small Twilight Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|This a nice part of town Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Twilight is super popular all of a sudden Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Daisy say, "Gotcha!" A message arrives S1E03.png|Golden Oak Library Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png|Applejack, you have such a cute laugh. Applebuck Season Pinkie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|"Hey! Thi-i-s m-a-akesss myyyy voi-ice sound si-illlllly!"] Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Ponyville looks like it had a makeover The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Town hall Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|The town hall podium Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png|Those are cute fences. Applejack finally shows up for appointment with RD S1E04.png|Cool houses in the background Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Twilight looks so cute in this position on her balcony Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|Outside the back door of Sugarcube Corner. Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png|The inside of Sugarcube Corner. Daisy Sick S01E04.png|Looks like an improvised hospital for sick ponies Lily Garden S01E04.png|Lily's garden is gone Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png|Bunnies devoured the flowers in the pots Bunny take over S1E04.png|Bunnies take over Ponyville Griffon the Brush Off Ponyville Park S1E5.png|For a beautiful spot to be in it's kinda deserted Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Reading all day everyday I was going to warn you S1E5.png|"I was going to warn you that there was a mountain there" Hide in the library tree S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash hiding Moving the cloud S1E5.png|Ponyville's town hall A little leftish S1E5.png|A little more left while staying right-ish Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png|You're being watched, Spike Concerned about Spike S1E5.png|Concern over Spike's well being Merriment continues S1E5.png|Poor Spike, he can't control his hiccups Pinkie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png|Shopping spree! Here comes Rarity S1E5.png|Here's Rarity Pinkie the next day S1E5.png|Ponyville in the distance Twilight skimming through a book S01E05.png Pinkie Pie hears Gilda flying above S1E05.png Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png|"Run for the hills!!!" Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png|Fluttershy helping ducklings Boast Busters Twilight And Spike S1E6.png|Mr. Greenhooves pulling a cart of hay in the background Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png|Trixie's stage Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png|Twilight runs away instead of confronting Trixie. Trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Trixie's caravan is next to the fountain. Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Curious residents come out of their houses. Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|Trixie gallops away into the night. Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy tending to her many animals Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png|Hmmm, levitating carrot Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Ponies seem to be enjoying the Park Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png|Derpy flying by Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png|Sweet Apple Acres Fluttershy begins to walk away S1E07.png|Have someone else take care of your pets Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png|One of Fluttershy's adorable moments Twilight laughing at Pinkie's prank S1E07.png Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Who doesn't love Derpy? Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png|...and back down it goes Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png|Just pull them down! Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png|Ponyville in the background Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|''Not so fast'' Applejack misuses the hose S1E08.png|She was supposed to wash her hooves. Now she's washing her face. Bridle Gossip Tumbleweed S1E9.png|An eerie ghost town scene. Ponyville deserted S1E9.png Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png|Pinkie ushers Twilight and Spike into Sugarcube Corner. AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png|Who's that in the distance? Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|The center of Ponyville Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|Nice looking house you got there Rose runs into a home S1E09.png|Rose runs away from Zecora. Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png|Running to safety Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Inside the day spa Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png|The town is decorated for Princess Celestia's visit to the town. Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|"Princess Celest" Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png|Princess Celestia in Twiliight's imagination. Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png|Fluttershy's cottage DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|Twilight is stressed. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|What a mess! Winter Wrap Up Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png|Pretty view with lots of purple all around Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|''And get galloping!'' Cheerilee, Coconut, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Ponies, open your eyes, you don't want to crash into some other pony Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Butterflies flying over a stream in Ponyville S1E11.png Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png|Isn't the view amazing? Call of the Cutie The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png|The schoolhouse. The apple stall S1E12.png|Applejack and Apple Bloom set up a stall outside Sugarcube Corner Twist's house S1E12.png|Outside Twist's house. Apple Bloom moping under a dark cloud S1E12.png|A well Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|A karate gym in Ponyville Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash calls this "Ultrapony Roller Derby." Fall Weather Friends Rainbow misses S1E13.png|It starts out as a friendly competition... Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|WHO are you talking to?! Them! Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|The ponies take out their lassos Tug of war S1E13.png|The final event, a good ol' tug of war Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie under a tree S1E15.png|That tree looks odd in the middle of a street Applejack talks to Twilight about Pinkie's sense S1E15.png|Applejack trying to explain the Pinkie Sense to Twilight. Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png|Twilight is about to get muddy. Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png|The lab in Golden Oak Library Pinkie rolling around in the school playground S1E15.png|Outside the schoolhouse Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Just dropping in Stare Master Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png S1E17-CMC-in-bed.png|Inside Fluttershy's cottage Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png The Show Stoppers Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png|Applejack's old clubhouse in Sweet Apple Acres Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png|Wow Scootaloo, you're really good at that scooter, could that be your talent? Granny Smith angry s01e18.png|Granny Smith would have wanted help now instead of later. Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house S1E18.png|The refurbished clubhouse Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png|A taffy-making machine in Sugarcube Corner Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|The talent show A Dog and Pony Show Outside the Carousel Boutique S1E19.png|Outside Carouel Boutique Spike arms waving frantically S01E19.png|Spike alerts his friends to Rarity's kidnap Green Isn't Your Color Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png|The Ponyville spa Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png|A sauna in the spa S1E20 Spa treatment 5.png Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy getting a seaweed wrap S1E20.png S1E20 Hoofbath.png Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|That business seems to be thriving Frame of empty Ponyville street S1E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png|A clock tower Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow Dash trying to get the guards to laugh Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Sugarcube Corner is decked out for Princess Celestia's visit Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png|Looking for Philomena in the streets of Ponyville Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png|Applejack left Sweet Apple Acres when she was a filly to try living in Manehattan, but it didn't work out Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png|Rarity designed costumes for a school performance when she was a filly CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|Looking for Rainbow Dash Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png|Inside Sugarcube Corner Sugarcube corner S1E23.png|The camera cuts to the exterior of the bakery library S1E23.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png|Twilight looking outside her window Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png|Twilight's writing desk S1E24 Spike visits Quills and Sofas.png|A shop that sells only quills and sofas Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png|Rarity and Opal exit the boutique Party of One Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Rainbowshine, Daisy, Berry Punch, and Amethyst Star are enjoying the weather. Pinkie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png|Fluttershy's cottage Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Party's over S1E25.png|Gummy's party is over and everypony had a good time Pinkie spying S1E25.png|Where is she going now? Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png|Just me, Twilight. Rarity approaches to Fluttershy S1E25.png|Meeting Fluttershy in an alley. Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Might as well hide inside the bell. Applejack walking by her barn S01E25.png Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|Pinkie bouncing on a trampoline Twilight Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png|Getting a makeover in Carousel Boutique Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png|Spike is the chauffeur